Un deseo navideño
by nina14j
Summary: Para navidad, nuestros amigos mutantes, no quieren ni armas nuevas, ni nada material. Quieren algo que vale más que todo el oro y la plata del mundo. Quieren: Una madre, Tang Shen.


**Un Deseo Navideño**

Normalmente, un niño le pide a Santa Claus varias cosas: juguetes, balones, autos, muñecas, videojuegos… Pero en el caso de las tortugas, desean algo más que todo eso, algo que desean con toda el alma, algo que han venido pidiendo desde niños, y que aunque sepan que Santa Claus no existe, siguen deseando tener. (Basado en TMNT de Nickelodeon).

**¡Hola a toooodooossss!**

**Esta historia es asombrosamente larga.**

**Sé que ya es algo tarde para estar haciendo fics navideños, pero es que se me ocurrió nada más, luego no aguanté las ganas, lo puse por escrito y lo estoy subiendo. ¡Tadá!**

**Saldrán las tortugas, Abril, el nuevo personaje Casey, y también se me ocurrió colocar a Irma Lagenstein, porque CREO que va a salir en la segunda temporada y aproveché eso. Espero que les guste.**

**Por cierto: estoy súper mega increíblemente ultra feliz, porque en el periódico que circula en mi país, o sea mi querida Guatemala, anunciaron todas las películas que van a estrenar en este dos mil catorce y, ¿adivinan de quiénes va a haber película? ¡Quién más que mis queridas tortugas ninja! ¡Yujú!**

**¡A leer!**

Un deseo navideño

Era 24 de diciembre: Nochebuena. Todos en la guarida estaban muy emocionados, porque al día siguiente iba a ser Navidad, y de ser posible, iban a estar despiertos hasta la medianoche de Nochebuena, para esperar ese momento.

Abril, Casey e Irma les prometieron a sus amigos mutantes que iban a pasar con ellos la Navidad, así que los cuatro hermanos, en especial Mikey, estaban procurando que todo estuviera bien para cuando llegaran.

Leo: Bien, ya quedó todo.

Todo estaba adornado con luces, el árbol navideño ya estaba decorado, Mikey había llegado con una pizza. Todo estaba casi perfecto.

Mikey: Pero falta algo Leo.

Leo: ¿Qué puede faltar? Nuestro hogar ya tiene el espíritu navideño.

Mikey: Ya sabes…

Raph: Ah, te refieres a…

Mikey: Sí…

Desde que Splinter les había contado a sus hijos sobre Tang Shen y Miwa, que fue cuando ellos eran muy pequeños, tal vez tenían tres años, cada navidad, le escribían una carta a Santa Claus, aunque nunca la enviaban al Polo Norte. Era algo con un hermoso deseo.

Donnie: Hace tiempo que sabemos que Santa no existe Mikey; ¿lo recuerdas?

Mikey: Pues sí, pero, es una tradición chicos. Aunque tal vez no vayamos a recibir ese regalo nunca, recuerden que si unimos nuestros deseos, algo puede pasar.

Leo: Pues yo no tengo inconveniente en hacer eso chicos; además, escribir una carta a Santa Claus, aunque sepamos que no existe y nunca enviamos nuestras cartas, puede hacernos sentirnos mejor respecto a ese deseo.

Raph: Pues a mí me encanta la Navidad, ya saben, pasar tiempo con los amigos, la familia, ver el árbol, todo decorado… Sé que Santa no existe, pero, fuera de eso, amo la Navidad. Especialmente ahora que Abril, Irma y Casey vienen a pasarla con nosotros.

En eso, suena el T-Phone de Mikey. Era Irma Lagenstein.

Mikey: ¿Sí?

Irma: ¡Hola Mikey!

Mikey: ¡Hola Irma!

Irma: ¿Listo para esta noche?

Mikey: Sí, listo –dice un poco nostálgico.

Irma: ¿Qué ocurre?

Mikey: No, nada, estoy bien. ¿Por qué llamas? ¿Algo pasa?

Irma: Mira, Abril y yo hemos hablado. Sabemos que Santa Claus no existe, pero, para hacer divertida esta noche, tenemos una gran idea. Pon el altavoz tu teléfono.

Mikey: Bien –dice poniendo el altavoz.

Irma: ¿Están todos ahí chicos?

Leo: Sí Irma, aquí estamos. Estamos todos.

Raph: ¿Cuál es la gran idea?

Irma: Ya saben que todos los niños siempre le escriben cartas a Santa Claus, pidiendo su regalo y todo eso; bien, hace tiempo que Abril y yo no lo hacemos, pero igual, se nos ocurrió…

Mikey: ¿Qué se te ocurrió?

Donnie: ¡Deja de interrumpir!

Irma: Fue esto: Abril, Casey, ustedes y yo, escribiremos una carta a Santa Claus, pidiendo nuestro regalo. Luego, ya todos en su casa, leemos las cartas en voz alta, para pasar un buen rato.

Los cuatro mutantes se quedan viendo las caras. Precisamente de eso estaban hablando.

Irma: ¿Hola?

Raph: Descuida, seguimos aquí. A mí me parece bien.

Donnie: Estoy de acuerdo.

Mikey: ¡Viva!

Leo: Está bien. Haremos nuestras cartas. Pero…

Irma: ¿Qué ocurre?

Leo: ¿Cómo convencerás a Casey? Es decir: ¿le gustaría la idea?

Irma: Na, yo me encargo. No se preocupen. Entonces… ¿ay estamos?

Raph: Claro Irma. Los esperamos esta noche.

Irma: Bien, ¡Adiós! –dice colgando el teléfono.

Leo: Bien, hay trabajo que hacer.

Donnie: Me voy a escribir.

Raph: ¡No me interrumpan!

Mikey: ¡Booyakasha!

Todos se van a escribir sus cartas. Cada quien en su cuarto, dan por concluido su escrito.

Leo: Bien, ¡cómo desearía que se cumpliera!

Donnie: Uf, he terminado. Obviamente todos usamos las mismas palabras en las cartas desde que tengo memoria.

Raph: No creo en Santa Claus, pero como me gusta la Navidad, me alegra haber pedido esto de regalo, aunque… lastimosamente… no pueda llegar a realizarse.

Mikey: Jamás dejaré de desear lo mismo. ¡Jamás! Siempre mantendré la fe, aunque Santa no sea quien nos ese regalo.

Llega la noche, y también los amigos de las tortugas.

Abril: ¡Hola a todos!

Irma: ¡Feliz Nochebuena!

Casey: ¡Qué onda!

Abril llevaba un pastel de frutas, Irma algo de ponche (obviamente me refiero al que no tiene alcohol).

Casey: ¡Qué bien se ve todo por aquí!

Raph: Ya sabes, tenemos buen gusto para decorar.

Mikey: ¡Trajiste pastel!

Abril: ¡Sí!

Irma: Yo el ponche.

Leo: ¡Con lo que me gusta!

Irma: ¿Hicieron sus cartas?

Todos: ¡Claro!

Leo: ¿Cómo convenciste a Casey?

Irma: Na, no fue difícil.

Casey: Claro. Hace muuuuucho tiempo que sé que no existe Santa Claus, pero igual, me agradó la idea.

Donnie: ¡Qué bien!

Casey: ¿Y el maestro Splinter?

Raph: Está en su habitación, meditando. Le contamos sobre lo de las cartas, y dijo que lo hiciéramos solos, y que después él vendría a cenar.

Abril: ¿Entonces somos nosotros siete nada más?

Donnie: Por ahora, pero después viene con nosotros.

Abril: Entonces sentémonos, y empecemos a leer las cartas.

Todos forman una rueda.

Casey: Empezaré yo:

(**N/A:** Yo nunca he hecho cartas, porque desde que nací sé que santa no existe; sólo he visto esto en la tele, así que las cartas serán cortas y se irán al grano de pedir el obsequio navideño)

_Querido Santa Claus:_

_Me he portado bien, he mejorado mis calificaciones, y por eso, lo que te pido es un nuevo equipo para jugar hockey._

_Me despido: Casey Jones._

Raph: ¿Un nuevo equipo de hockey? ¡Buena petición!

Abril: Bien, bien, pero es MI turno:

_Querido Santa Claus:_

_He sido una buena chica, le he obedecido a papá y por eso quisiera pedirte una motocicleta, para ir a la escuela._

_Cariñosamente: Abril O'Neil._

Donnie: ¿Te aburre ir a pie?

Abril: Hay que admitir que una motocicleta sería asombrosa.

Irma: Sí, y espero que me des un aventón, porque esto es lo que yo he escrito:

_Querido Santa Claus:_

_He mantenido altas calificaciones todo el año; me he portado bien y ya ordené mi habitación, así que lo que yo quisiera que me regales, es un nuevo reproductor de mp3._

_Con mis mejores deseos: Irma Lagenstein._

Mikey: ¿Un reproductor?

Irma: ¡Un reproductor!

Mikey: ¡Booyakasha!

Irma: ¡Booyakasha!

Leo: Bien, dejen de gritar como locos.

Casey: Sí, parece que estuvieran en el carnaval. ¿Quién de ustedes sigue? –dice dirigiéndose a los mutantes.

Ellos cuatro se quedan viendo las caras.

Abril: Chicos, ¿qué ocurre?

Donnie: De hecho, sólo leeremos una.

Irma: ¿Una? ¿Una carta nada más? ¿Por qué?

Raph: Es que, las cartas de nosotros cuatro, dicen exactamente lo mismo.

Casey: ¿Los cuatro le piden a Santa el mismo regalo?

Leo: Sí. Es una tradición.

Abril: ¿Tradición?

Donnie: Desde que éramos muy pequeños, le hemos pedido lo mismo año con año a Santa, hasta que nos enteramos, que… no existe.

Irma: ¿A qué edad se enteraron?

Raph: Cuando cumplimos siete años. Pero, continuamos escribiendo, para siempre desahogarnos con este deseo.

Mikey: Teníamos la idea, de que si usábamos las mismas palabras en nuestras cartas, nuestro regalo se haría realidad. Por eso dicen exactamente lo mismo.

Abril: ¿Creerían que no se cumpliría?

Donnie: Es que es un deseo navideño muy grande, y por eso pensábamos así.

Irma: Pues, ¿cuál es su deseo?

Leo: Mejor que Donnie lea la carta que escribió; de cualquier modo, dicen lo mismo.

Donnie: Es más larga de lo que ustedes escribieron; espero que no se aburran.

Casey: Claro que no. Lee.

Donnie: Bien –dice viendo a sus hermanos –ahí voy.

(N/A: La carta habla de parte de una persona nada más; pero todas las cartas de las tortugas dicen lo mismo).

_**Querido Santa Claus:**_

_**Me he portado muy bien este año. He cumplido con mis entrenamientos, he obedecido a Sensei en todo, me he esforzado con mis inventos; Raph hace lo mejor que puede para portarse bien, Mikey aprende más y Leo se esfuerza mucho, así que esperamos, los cuatro, mis hermanos y yo, que nos puedas dar este regalo.**_

_**Sabes muy bien que año con año te pedimos lo mismo. Lo deseo en lo más profundo de mi alma. Pero igual, te lo vuelvo a pedir.**_

Donatello leía cada vez más con voz entrecortada la carta, y parece que estaba soltando una pequeña lágrima.

_**Lo diré en cinco palabras: Una madre y una hermana.**_

Abril, Irma y Casey se vieron las caras muy sorprendidos, viendo cómo las otras tortugas también se pusieron sentimentales, y más Mikey, que ya estaba llorando. Donnie prosigue, llorando, y con voz entrecortada.

_**Como debes de saber, Sensei nos habla mucho de su esposa, y de su hija: Tang Shen y Miwa. Siempre nos ha dicho, desde que éramos muy pequeños, que si ellas estuvieran vivas, serían parte de la familia. Que Tang Shen nos hubiera querido como sus hijos, y que habríamos crecido junto a Miwa, nuestra… "hermana mayor", porque ella nació primero. Sabes a la perfección que es lo que mis hermanos y yo hemos querido. No queremos juguetes, ni videojuegos, ni balones, ni armas nuevas; nada. Las queremos a ellas.**_

Irma: No tenía idea de esto.

Abril: ¿Estás bien Mikey?

Mikey: Sí…

Casey: Wow Raph, nunca te había visto llorando.

Raph: ¿Quién no lloraría al haber crecido quince años sin una mamá? –dice muy nostálgico.

Leo: Sólo queremos una madre… y… -decía llorando –una hermana. Nuestra Miwa; nuestra hermana.

Donnie: ¿Puedo seguir?

Irma: Claro, claro. Continúa por favor.

_**No quiero nada más que eso. Quiero conocerlas, tan siquiera, verlas una vez en mi vida, porque sé que están muertas, o al menos, Miwa no.**_

Leo: Yo… no escribí eso –dice secándose las lágrimas.

Donnie: Varié la carta esta vez, porque, como ya sabes, Miwa está viva; es Karai, aunque… quiera matarnos.

Raph: Entonces urge saber qué más escribiste.

_**En cierta forma, se nos ha cumplido parte de nuestro deseo: conocemos a Miwa, y yo por mi parte, y con una buena idea, podría… hacerla, venir con nosotros; con Splinter, su padre. En cierta forma, ya estamos la familia completa: Nos faltaba ella, Miwa Hamato, para que podamos ser llamados "Los cinco hermanos Hamato"**_

Abril: Entonces, por eso unen sus deseos.

Leo: Así es. No deseamos nada más que eso. Y tienes razón Donnie, en cierta forma, se cumplió parte de nuestra petición.

Donnie: Si me permiten continuar…

_**Mis hermanos y yo te pedimos eso para Navidad: Conocer a Tang Shen, porque a Miwa, ya la conocemos, sabemos dónde está, y así, mantendremos la esperanza, para que venga a donde pertenece.**_

_**Ver a Tang Shen, nuestra… madre… nuestra mamá, es lo que te pedimos. Esperamos que nos lo des.**_

_**Agradeciéndote: Donatello Hamato.**_

Abril: Donnie… -dice abrazándolo.

Donnie: Es lo que anhelamos –dice llorando.

Raph: Podré verme rudo y frío por fuera, pero… yo… también… ¡quiero una madre!

Mikey: ¡Yo también!

Leo: Siempre, desde que tenemos memoria, Splinter nos cuenta sobre ellas, y nos dice que si estuvieran vivas, al menos si Tang Shen viviera, sería, tal vez, nuestra… madre. Splinter está seguro de eso; pero a veces dudamos…

Raph: … Pero luego recordamos, que tiene razón.

Casey: Debe ser duro… crecer… sin madre.

Donnie: Más de lo que imaginas.

Abril: Yo al menos, vi a mi mamá cuando niña; luego, la perdí, pero…

Irma: Pero al menos la conociste. Ellos no –dice llendo a abrazar a Mikey.

Donnie: ¿Y saben qué es lo peor?

Leo: Donnie, ¿qué puede ser peor, que no hayamos conocido a la mujer que si hubiera querido con todo su corazón, hubiera podido… ser… nuestra… madre?

Donnie: Que Miwa esté viva…

No lo dejan terminar lo que iba a decir.

Raph: ¡¿Cómo dices eso?! ¡Quince años hemos deseado conocer a la niña que puede haber sido como nuestra hermana mayor!

Donnie: ¡Déjame terminar!

Mikey: Oigan, dejen de pelear; es Nochebuena.

Irma: Tiene razón. Donnie; termina lo que ibas a decir.

Donnie: Para que lo entiendan; que Miwa esté viva es el lado bueno; sabemos que está ahí y que algún día puede venir a donde pertenece, con su padre, Hamato Yoshi.

Leo: ¿Hay un lado malo?

Donnie: Hermano, por si no lo recuerdas, el lado malo es quién es Miwa, o al menos, el lado malo es en quién se ha convertido Miwa.

Mikey: Oye Donnie, si es porque su nombre actualmente es Karai, es lo de menos; el nombre no cambia nada.

Casey: Pero recuerda que Karai, o su hermana Miwa, o quien sea, ve al hombre más malo, vengativo, cruel, delincuente y asesino, como ¡su padre!

Leo: Ese sí es el lado malo. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Destructor la ha criado con odio y maldad!

Irma: ¿Puedes ser más específico Leo?

Abril: Irma, es lo obvio y tú lo sabes: Karai, o, Miwa, o ella pues, quiere matar a Splinter; lo odia y lo desprecia porque cree que él mató a su madre. Destructor la rescató del incendio y todo, pero número uno: le cambió el nombre…

Leo: Aunque eso no es necesariamente malo…

Abril: Buen punto. Número dos: le hizo creer que es su padre…

Donnie: Bueno, él la crió y…

Abril: ¡A lo que voy es a lo siguiente! La ha criado bajo una mentira ¡Una mentira que es de las peores que he escuchado!

Casey: Oigan chicos, no me han contado toda la historia. ¿Cuál es esa "gran mentira"?

Irma: Si te concentraras más en las tareas en lugar de ir a vagar al cine, no te habrían hecho tomar ese curso de verano, y te podrían haber contado todo.

Casey: Buen punto. Pero igual, ¿qué mentira es esa?

Leo: Bien, ahora voy: Destructor le ha dicho, que Tang Shen es su madre; eso sí es verdad. Lo que no es cierto es que ella se casó con Oroku Saki y que tuvieron a Karai…

Raph: Leo, vete al grano por favor.

Leo: Bien, el punto es que ella cree que Splinter fue y mató a su madre, y por eso lo odia.

Mikey: Y eso no es verdad; y ella odia, desprecia y quiere matar a Splinter, sin saberlo, mataría a su propio padre.

Casey: Entonces, ¿qué pasó en realidad?

Raph: ¿No te lo había contado la semana pasada?

Irma: No le hagas caso; se ve que padece de falta de memoria.

Casey: ¡Ah, ya estoy recordando!... Pero… mejor me lo vuelven a contar.

Abril se golpea la cara con la mano.

Leo: Bien, lo que pasó fue que…

Y Leo cuenta toda la historia del incendio, y cómo murió Tang Shen, y que Splinter es el verdadero padre de Miwa y toda la historia.

También cómo fue que con el ADN de Splinter fue que mutaron, y que por eso era como su padre de sangre.

(**N/A:** Si ya leyeron mi fic de Desahógate Donatello, recuerdan todo el argumento que hice sobre los genes y el parentesco que pudiera existir entre Karai y Splinter y las tortugas; si no lo han leído, léanlo, para que entiendan mejor lo que quiero decir. De paso me dejan un review :D)

Donnie: Y entonces por eso es nuestra media hermana.

Irma: Es verdad. Los cinco tienen en común el ADN de Splinter, pero Karai tiene de madre biológica a Tang Shen y ustedes no…

Abril: Al no compartir biológicamente madre…

Mikey: Solamente padre…

Casey: Son… medios hermanos.

Leo: Claro que, si hubiéramos crecido con ella, para nosotros sería más que media hermana.

Raph: Sería nuestra adorada hermana mayor. Y Leo se hubiera ahorrado el haberse enamorado de ella.

Leo: ¡Les dije que ya lo superé!

Casey: Sólo porque te enteraste que es tu media hermana.

Leo: Sí, solo porque me ente… ¡Ya lo había superado desde mucho antes!

Donnie: Bien, bien chicos, el punto aquí es, que, en parte, se ha cumplido lo que hemos querido.

Raph: ¿En parte?

Donnie: A Tang Shen no la podremos ver nunca; eso lo tenemos muy claro los cuatro desde hace tiempo. Pero a Miwa, la tenemos, y debemos…

Leo: Tratar de que ella…

Mikey: Sepa la verdad…

Raph: Y que Splinter pueda…

Abril: Recuperar a su…

Irma: Hija.

Casey: Aunque eso está algo difícil, por que por lo que yo sé, quiere matarlos a todos ustedes, sin saber que comparten la misma sangre y el mismo apellido.

Leo: Tienes razón. Tiene que saberlo, aunque por ahora, no sé cómo.

Donnie: ¿Y si usamos el plan de emergencia?

Mikey: ¿¡Con todo y la dinamita y los autos chocones!?

Donnie: No cabeza hueca, ese plan de emergencia no.

Raph: ¿Qué plan de emergencia?

Mikey: Donnie y yo hicimos un plan…

Leo y Raph: ¡¿Hicieron un plan sin nosotros?!

Donnie: Creí que tú –dice dirigiéndose a Leo –estarías muy ocupado con tu programa o entrenando, y que tú –dirigiéndose a Raph –no estarías interesado.

Raph: ¡¿Cómo no me va a interesar?!

Leo: ¡Los dos saben perfectamente que cualquier cosa que las incluya a ellas nos interesa! ¡No puedo creer que no nos lo contaran!

Raph: ¡Estamos hablando de esas mujeres que siempre quisimos conocer! –dice golpeando a Mikey en la cabeza.

Leo: ¡Hicimos un juramento; una promesa entre hermanos!: Todo lo que podamos hacer para llevar a cabo nuestro deseo, lo haríamos juntos.

Abril: ¡Oigan, nadie se moleste con nadie!

Irma: ¿No lo ven? Ya lo han hecho: escriben cartas, pidiendo conocerlas, en lugar de algo material.

Casey: A mi parecer, ya lo han logrado chicos. Y todos juntos, podrán sacar a su hermana de las garras de Destructor, y traerla a donde pertenece, para que sepa sus raíces y la verdad acerca de su madre.

Raph y Leo se ven las caras, luego voltean a ver a sus hermanos, y se dan una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Raph: Tienen razón. Debemos unirnos.

Donnie: ¿Por nuestra hermana?

Mikey: ¿Por Miwa, o mejor dicho, Karai?

Leo: Por ella. ¿Hacemos un nuevo juramento?

Los tres: Claro.

Se acercan formando una rueda, y, por turnos, ponen una mano en el centro, para hacer su promesa.

Leo: "Para sacarla del clan del pie y de las garras de Destructor".

Raph: "Para que sepa la verdad".

Donnie: "Para sanar su corazón de tanto dolor y odio".

Mikey: "Para que conozca a su verdadera familia".

Los cuatro: "¡Por Tang Shen, nuestra madre; Hamato Yoshi, nuestro padre; por Karai, nuestra hermana; por nuestro apellido, Hamato; y por nuestra familia!"

Abril: También, cuenten con nosotros.

Irma: Lo que podamos hacer por ustedes…

Casey: Lo haremos con gusto.

Nadie se había dado cuenta, pero Splinter los llevaba observando desde hace largo rato.

Splinter: Me alegra verlos tan unidos hijos míos.

Los cuatro: ¡Sensei! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

Splinter: Desde que tú, Donatello, leíste "Mis hermanos y yo te pedimos eso para Navidad: Conocer a Tang Shen, porque a Miwa, ya la conocemos, sabemos dónde está, y así, mantendremos la esperanza, para que venga a donde pertenece"

Raph: ¿Nos escuchaste?

Splinter: Totalmente. Los conozco muy bien; desde pequeños han escrito cartas pidiendo lo mismo.

Mikey: Clásico de nosotros.

Splinter: Vengan conmigo. ¿Pueden esperar aquí? –dice dirigiéndose a Casey, Irma y Abril.

Abril: Por nosotros no hay problema.

Irma: Prepararemos todo por aquí para cenar.

Casey: No se preocupe maestro Splinter; aquí los esperamos.

Los cuatro mutantes se levantan y siguen a su maestro.

Leo: ¿A dónde vamos Sensei?

Splinter: Ya lo verán.

Llegan a una habitación, donde estaba la clásica foto de la antigua familia de Splinter, pero además, había otra foto, más grande, y adornada.

Los cuatro hermanos están alegremente sorprendidos.

Donnie: ¡Es…!

Leo: No lo creo…

Raph: No puede ser…

Mikey: ¿Madre?

Era una foto de Tang Shen, solo ella, en una habitación, y se veía muy hermosa.

Splinter: Nunca se han preguntado ¿por qué tienen los nombres que tienen?

Mikey: ¿Porque son geniales?

Splinter: También. Pero ella, amaba esos nombres.

(**N/A:** Obviamente nada de esto pasa en la serie original, eso de los nombres y de que haya querido viajar a Nueva York. De que haya querido tener más hijos tal vez, pero, ya entendieron, esto es para avivar el fic, y porque mi imaginación es muy grande)

Leo: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Splinter: Luego de que nació Miwa, ambos queríamos tener más hijos, y ella, escribió esta carta; le encantaba poner por escrito sus ideas, deseos y sentimientos.

Donnie: ¿Qué dice esa carta Sensei?

Splinter la lee.

"_Mi pequeña Miwa, cuánta felicidad me has dado. Cómo amo a tu padre. Además, cuánto deseo que tengas hermanitos. Mi deseo es tener más hijos. Pero además, quisiera viajar a Nueva York. No sé por Hamato Yoshi, pero cómo deseo ir a vivir allá, permanentemente; realmente no sé por qué me surgió el deseo de ir a vivir allá a Norteamérica. Bien, ya decidimos que tu nombre sería Miwa._

_Pero, si llegara a tener más hijos, primero trataría de convencer a mi esposo, para ir a vivir allá. Y si eso pasa, quisiera, que tuvieran nombres americanos, y que junto a Miwa, crecieran allá. Leí estos una vez en unos libros; cómo amo leer. He pensado que esos nombres serían hermosos para los hijos que pudiera tener._

_Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel._

_Esto es lo que yo he pensado. No sé si alguna vez se vaya a cumplir, pero si tengo más hijos y vivimos allá en Nueva York, quisiera ponerles esos nombres. Si no vamos a vivir allá, tendría que ponerles nombres de mi tierra natal, aunque también podría tratar, de colocarles esos hermosos nombres americanos._

_Eso es lo que yo deseo. Termino de escribir: Tang Shen"_

Raph: ¿Por eso son nuestros nombres?

Leo: No lo sabía.

Splinter: Ella me leyó esa carta, y le dije que lo iba a pensar. Pero en eso… pasó… lo que pasó.

Donnie: El incendio…

Splinter: Luego de sepultarla y dar por perdida a mi hija, decidí, además de que podría huir de Oroku Saki, decidí, cumplirle su deseo. Vine a vivir aquí a Nueva York, la ciudad que ella tanto tanto anhelaba ver. Luego, aparecieron ustedes, exactamente cuatro niños, varones; el número exacto de nombres que ella me dijo. Para recordarla por siempre, cada vez que los viera, les puse a cada uno el nombre que tienen ahora.

Mikey: Por eso nos llamamos así.

Donnie: ¿A ella de verdad, le gustaban nuestros nombres?

Splinter: Claro. Ahora, tenemos que cumplirle algo a su madre: hacer que Miwa, vuelva a donde pertenece.

Leo: Hemos jurado eso Sensei, lo hemos jurado, padre.

Splinter: Bien, díganselo a ella –dice lléndose.

Raph: ¿A dónde vas?

Splinter: A preparar la cena de navidad. Pueden llegar después. Hablen con ella.

Tang Shen estaba muerta. Pero, para ellos, ella vivía en sus corazones y en sus mentes, así que dirían de nuevo su juramento, frente a la foto de aquella que pudo haberlos criado; aquella a quien pudieran haber llamado "madre".

Donnie: ¿Del menor al mayor?

Mikey: Me parece bien.

Se forman en un círculo, se sientan sobre sus rodillas (no sé si ya me entendieron, pero no en la posición donde uno pide perdón, sino que así como cuando entrenan).

(**N/A:** Sé que a veces puede ser aburrido leer párrafos tan largos, pero por favor, lean, y piensen)

Mikey empieza a hablar.

"Hay tanto que quisiera hacer si te viera: correr a abrazarte, que me llamaras hijo, que me leyeras, algún cuento; ya sabes, todo lo que hace una madre por sus hijos. Verás, siempre quise conocerte, siempre quise una mamá. Sé que aquel día de la mutación, cuando cumplimos quince, le dije 'mami' al contenedor de mutágeno, pero ya me conocen mis hermanos, y de seguro tú también: a veces digo estupideces. Nadie podría reemplazarte, mamá. Pero te prometo: siempre voy a pensar en ti, te voy a recordar, voy a ver tus fotos y trataré lo que yo pueda para que tu hija Miwa, nuestra media hermana, mejor dicho hermana, vuelva con su verdadera familia"

Donnie: Bien, creo que me toca –dice preparándose para hablar.

"No hay momento del día que no me ponga a refleccionar sobre ti. Al igual que mis hermanos, quisiera hacer tantas cosas contigo: abrazarte, que vieras mis inventos, aconsejarme, y decirme cómo afrontar esto que estoy sintiendo ahora; este sentimiento de que estoy enamorado de una chica. Ya que tú eres mujer, esperaría que pudieras decirme qué hacer. A veces me entran unas grandes ganas de llorar, pensando en que no podré conocerte más allá de las fotos. Pero si me fijo en Karai, es decir tu hija Miwa, tienen, un gran parecido. Ahora me doy cuenta, porque en el pasado, dije que la detestaba, pero trataré de que eso cambie. Ahora que sé que ella es justamente la hermana que siempre había querido conocer, daré todo para que ella deje el lugar de odio y maldad donde ha crecido. Ella tiene que venir con su verdadera familia. Sé que hace más de quince años partiste, pero, si llegaras a escucharme, te prometo que daré lo mejor como hijo, y haré que Miwa esté con nosotros, y sepa quién verdaderamente es su padre. Pero algo que NUNCA va a cambiar, es el cariño y amor que siento por ti, ¡mamá!"

Raph: Eso fue… hermoso.

Donnie: Es tu turno –dice ocultando que estaba a punto de llorar, de nuevo.

Raph: Bien.

"Yo también quisiera hacer tantas cosas a tu lado: que me hubieras criado y visto crecer; que estuvieras en cada cumpleaños y cada navidad, tener a quién darle una tarjeta del día de la madre… Sé que siempre desconfié de Karai, pero es que nunca me imaginé que ella fuera mi hermana Miwa. Mira cómo reaccioné yo; si estuvieras aquí con nosotros, no sé cómo hubieras reaccionado al enterarte de que tu hija, tu adoración, creció bajo una mentira, odiando a su verdadero padre. Por si no lo sabes, lo cual lo dudo mucho, ella quiere vengar tu muerte, pero piensa matar a su propio padre sin saberlo, y sin saber, que está viviendo con un verdadero malvado, a quien cree su padre. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para tenerle paciencia, y que ella vuelva con su verdadero padre. Mi meta es sacarla de ese oscuro y malvado sitio que es la estancia en el clan del pie. Pero… yendo a lo que quiero decirte, es que… siempre he querido conocerte. He querido… llamarte… mamá. Lamento que no estés aquí pasando esta navidad con nosotros, de hecho, no has pasado ninguna navidad con ninguno de tus hijos ni con tu esposo. Pero a lo que voy, es que deseo infinitamente que pudieras estar conmigo, para que pueda decirte mamá. Algo te prometo: voy a ser buen ninja, buen hijo, buen hermano y buena persona, y voy a sacar a Miwa, o Karai, o ella, del pie, a como dé lugar. Te lo prometo, mamá"

Leo: Bien hecho hermano. Ahora me toca a mí.

"Bien, no sé realmente por dónde empezar. Hay tanto que quisiera decirte, tanto qué preguntarte, tantas ganas de abrazarte, darte un beso y decirte cuánto te quiero, a pesar de que nunca te he conocido. Hamato Yoshi, ese hombre con quien te casaste, ese hombre que nos ha criado, ese hombre a quien llamamos padre, dice que tú nos hubieras querido como tus hijos. Desde lo más profundo de mi alma, desearía que fuera así, pero lastimosamente, no estás con nosotros. ¿Puedes creerlo madre? Me enamoré de mi hermana Miwa, pero fue un accidente; te lo juro. Mira, he pasado por tanto: primero me enamoro de ella, creyendo que es solamente una kunoichi leal a Destructor y pongo en peligro a mis hermanos, luego descubro que es hija de nuestro enemigo Oroku Saki, luego descubro que no es hija de él sino de Splinter y que es Miwa, mi hermana. Pero ya lo superé, y ahora mi meta es sacarla de esa horrible vida que lleva, que sepa realmente qué pasó contigo, que vea a su verdadero padre, que pueda ayudarla a curarse de esos feos deseos de venganza y odio que Destructor le ha transmitido Cómo quisiera que estuvieras conmigo, con nosotros; de ser así, podrías ir tú y convencer a tu hija de lo que en verdad pasó. Pero como no vas a poder, te prometo y te juro, que yo lo haré por ti. No sé cómo, pero de seguro a Donnie se le ocurre algo; es broma. Los cuatro, te estamos haciendo esta promesa: reunir a toda la familia Hamato, como debe ser. ¿Realmente hubieras aceptado tener hijos mutantes? No sé, pero igual te quiero, y te quiero mucho, madre. Los cuatro queremos mucho a Splinter: él nos crió y nos dio su apellido. De todas formas, mutamos con su ADN, y eso nos hace llevar su sangre, sus genes y su clan en nuestras venas. Somos sus hijos biológicos, y aunque no lo seamos tuyos de esa forma, todos te queremos mucho y deseamos conocerte. Te amo, madre"

Mikey: ¡Eso fue conmovedor!

Leo: Bien chicos, le dijimos a nuestra "madre" lo que queríamos decirle. Vamos a celebrar la Navidad.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Cuando llegan a la sala, notan que Splinter no estaba ahí.

Donnie: ¿Y Splinter?

Abril: Dijo que iba a ir a meditar.

Raph: ¿Hace cuánto se fue?

Irma: Como diez minutos. Dijo que tardaría una media hora, así que no nos aburramos tanto y sigamos celebrando, mientras él llega.

Casey: ¿Qué hicieron?

Abril: Sí, ¿por qué se tardaron?

Donnie: Sólo diría que… conversamos un poquito con ella.

Irma: ¿Quién?

Abril: Tang Shen ¿verdad?

Leo: Nuestra madre. No conversamos lo que se dice conversar, pero vimos su foto, y cada uno dijo frente a esa foto lo que quería decir.

Casey: Entonces ¿ya se sienten mejor?

Raph: Nunca me había sentido tan bien. Siempre quise decirle eso a Tang Shen; no se lo dije exactamente, pero me ayudó bastante.

Se desviaron un poco del tema.

Irma: Abril, ¿conoces las reglas verdad?

Abril: ¿Qué reglas?

Irma: ¿Ya viste debajo de qué estás y al lado de quién estás?

Abril estaba bajo una rama de muérdago, y Donnie estaba a la par de ella.

Leo: ¡Muérdago! Pero… ¿y eso qué?

Irma: ¿No saben qué es lo que quiere decir?

Los cuatro mutantes: NO.

Casey: Verán: cuando hay una pareja debajo de una rama de muérdago en Navidad, esa pareja debe besarse.

Donnie: ¿Besarse?

Casey: Y en los labios.

Donnie: ¡¿En los labios?!

Casey: ¡Sí! ¿Estás sordo?

Leo: Lo que pasa es que se muere de ganas de besar a Abril.

Donnie: ¡Sssshhhh!

Irma: Donnie, TODOS aquí lo sabemos; sabemos que amas con locura a Abril.

Raph: Pero Casey, ¿no estás celoso?

Casey: ¿Debería?

Leo: ¿No fue tu novia un tiempo?

Casey: ¡Ah, eso! ¿No recuerdan que terminamos hace más de tres semanas?

Mikey: Hablando de eso, ¿por qué terminaron?

Abril: Los dos nos dimos cuenta que no somos el uno para el otro.

Casey: Sí, Abril realmente no es mi tipo. Prefiero a las niñas rudas.

Abril: ¿Y yo qué soy?

Casey: Eres… ah… eres… Mira, no sé que eres, pero el punto es que prefiero a las niñas rudas como Karai.

Leo: Oye, si tu meta es convertirte en nuestro "cuñado" piensa dos veces.

Casey: Sólo les estoy dando un ejemplo. ¿Realmente creen que me enamoraría de ella? Tampoco me refiero a que luzcan así, tan, tenebrosas o intimidantes. Lo que quiero decir es que no sean tan femeninas, pero que tampoco sean tan peligrosas.

Irma: Bien bien, aquí ya todos entendieron lo que buscas en las chicas, volvamos al tema: Abril, ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

Abril: ¡Viva! ¡Voy a besar a Donnie!

Todos, incluyendo a Donnie, se le quedan viendo.

Abril: ¡Tradición navideña!

Mikey: Ja, hay que grabar esto –dice sacando su celular.

Abril se acerca a Donnie poco a poco, cierra los ojos…

Donnie espera el momento crucial de su vida. Se deja llevar por el momento, cierra sus ojos…

Los dos terminan besándose.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Donnie la abraza, pero cuando está a punto de abrazarla más, ella rompe el beso.

Abril: ¡Ya! ¿Te gustó? ¿Donnie?

Leo: Hey Donnie, despierta.

Donatello cayó desmayado de lo que había acontecido.

Casey: Donnie, Abril besa muy bien y es muy linda y todo lo que quieras pero ¡reacciona!

Raph: Tierra llamando a Donnie, tierra llamando a Donnie, aquí tus hermanos.

Donnie no despierta.

Mikey: ¡Sé qué hacer! –dice lléndose a traer algo.

Luego, regresa.

Mikey: ¡Despierta hermano! –dice arrojándole un balde de agua fría.

Donnie: ¡Te amor Abril! –dice despertando de golpe.

Todos sus hermanos se ríen un poco.

Donnie: ¿Qué pasó?

Leo: Lo que pasó fue, que se te cumplió tu deseo.

Donnie: ¿Ver a nuestra madre?

Raph: Por muy hermoso que es ese deseo, no.

Donnie: ¿Karai ya es nuestra hermana?

Irma: No, tampoco.

Donnie: ¿Inventé un bastón lanza misiles que funcione?

Casey: No.

Abril: Te besé Donnie –dice muy sonriente.

Donnie: ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! ¿En serio? –dice muy sonrojado.

Abril: En serio –dice dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Toda la cara de Donnie se puso como un tomate.

Mikey: Aw, esto es tan romántico.

Abril: ¿Romance es lo que quieres?

Mikey: Ah…

Mikey estaba junto a Irma.

(**N/A:** No sé si les agrade a ustedes la idea. Para ser sincera, a mí tampoco me pasó por la cabeza, pero en una página de Internet, no me acuerdo cuál, en dónde descubrí la existencia del personaje de Irma Lagenstein y de que saldría en la segunda temporada, dice que Irma se la estaban "guardando" a Mikey (aunque fue dicho en broma). Yo me sorprendí, pero me he imaginado la situación, y no se vería tan mal de pareja de Mikey, así que aprovecho ese rumorcito y lo uso en el fic)

Abril fue por la rama de muérdago, y la colocó encima de Irma y de Mikey.

Abril: Sabes las reglas Irma…

Irma: Qué graciosa.

Abril: Hazlo.

Irma: ¿O si no qué?

Abril: Les digo a todos tu secreto.

Irma: No te atreverías…

Abril: ¿En verdad crees eso?

Mikey: ¿De qué hablan ustedes?

Donnie: Mira debajo de qué estás.

Mikey: ¿Muérdago? Oooohhhh… ¿wow?

Irma: Bien, ya voy –dice tomando a Mikey de las mejillas, y besándolo.

Mikey queda muy sorprendido. No quiere correr por su vida, pero tampoco está tan desesperado por una chica como su hermano genio. Así que lo mejor que se le ocurre es seguir el juego, cerrar los ojos y continuar besando a la chica.

Irma rompe el beso.

Irma: ¡Sí lo hice! Aunque… creo que me terminó dando lo mismo que Abril lo dijera, o esto, ¡todos lo saben! ¡Oh por Dios! –dice bajando la mirada de la pura vergüenza.

Leo: ¿Y eso qué fue?

Casey: ¿Un beso?

Leo: Noooo, no me digas –dice irónicamente.

Raph: ¿Por qué dijiste "sí lo hice"?

Irma: Ay, todos saben mi secreto ahora.

Donnie: ¿Qué secreto?

Casey: Estás enamorado de Abril, ¿y no sabes a qué se refiere?

Abril: Irma ha estado secretamente enamorada de Mikey.

Irma: ¡Cállate!

Abril: A Irma le gusta Mikey, a Irma le gusta Mikey… -dice burlándose.

Mikey: ¿Ah sí? –dice mirando a la mencionada, muy sorprendido.

Leo: ¡¿Desde cuándo?!

Abril: Dos días después de conocerlo.

Mikey: ¿Wow?

Irma: Oye Abril eso no es justo; ahora YO diré tu secreto a todos.

Abril: ¡No lo hagas!

Irma: ¡A Abril le gusta Donnie, a Abril le gusta Donnie!

Abril: ¡Sssshhhh!

Irma: ¡No me puedes callar!

Casey: ¿Para qué tratas de ocultarlo Abril? Todos lo sabemos.

Donnie: ¡Todos menos yo!

Raph: ¡Por bobo!

Abril: ¡Está bien, lo admito! Creo que también fue otra pequeñísima razón por la que terminé con Casey.

Casey: Lo sabía.

Donnie: ¡¿Y por qué nadie me lo dijo?!

Casey: ¿Y arruinar la sorpresa? ¡No hubiera sido emocionante si ella misma no lo dice!

Irma: ¡Esto hasta parece telenovela!

Leo: ¿Y ahora qué sigue? ¿Que tenemos una hermana de la cual nos separaron el día que mutamos y que vive en China y que es kunoichi o bruja o yo qué sé y que también es una tortuga y que está buscándonos?

(**N/A:** Hago mención a Mei Pieh Chi, o sea Venus de Milo)

Abril: Realmente no sé. ¡Pero sería emocionante!

Mikey: ¿Tener una hermana perdida?

Irma: Agregarían emoción a su vida.

Raph: ¿En verdad? ¡¿Qué sigue?! ¿Qué me voy a enamorar de una chica muy bonita y que en nuestra primera cita nos ataque el Krang y que se haga una mutante que le guste usar bufandas rosas?

(**N/A:** Hago mención a Mona Lisa)

Abril: Al menos conseguirías novia por fin.

Casey: ¿Qué sigue AHORA? ¿Qué de repente sí tienen una hermana tortuga perdida y que me enamore de ella?

Irma: Bueno, eso tendría que verlo con mis propios ojos para creerlo.

Mikey: ¡Ya me asusté de tanto! Lo que en verdad me haría desmayarme de la sorpresa es que aparezca una chica de quince años que diga ser viajera del tiempo y que retrocedió veinticinco años en el tiempo y que diga que debe volver y busque a Donnie para que le ayude a volver a su tiempo y que luego le diga que es…

Irma: ¿Qué?

Mikey: ¡Su hija!

(**N/A:** Es que he pensado en crear un fic con todo eso de una hija de Donnie viajera del tiempo; realmente no sé si hacerlo)

Donnie: ¿Y por qué tiene que ser MI hija?

Mikey: Porque no se me ocurre cómo sería papá yo. Es más fácil que lo seas tú.

Donnie: ¡¿Y yo por qué?!

Mikey: Para que Abril sea la mamá.

Abril: ¡¿Y por qué me meten a mí ahora?!

Mikey: ¿No acabas de confesar que te gusta Donnie?

Leo: ¡Cállense! En lugar de estar discutiendo sobre hermanas perdidas, supuestas novias o supuestas hijas, mejor sigamos con el tema.

Raph: ¿Qué tema?

Leo: ¡Que estas dos –dice señalando a Abril e Irma –quieren ser nuestras cuñadas!

Abril: ¡Ah, es por eso! ¿Algún problema?

Irma: Porque yo no veo algún inconveniente.

Raph: Para Donnie obviamente no hay inconveniente; pero Mikey lo único que hace es decir "¿wow?" – dice poniendo voz aguda –con cara de bobo.

Mikey: ¡Oye! ¿Tú crees que es fácil por lo que estoy pasando?

Leo: Ay, ni que fuera la gran cosa.

Casey: No hagas tanto drama Mikey; ni que te estuvieran obligando a casarte.

Mikey: ¡¿Voy a casarme?!

Todos se golpean el rostro.

Donnie: No cabeza hueca; sólo se te acaban de declarar.

Mikey: Aaaahhhh… ¡¿Qué?!

Irma: Para que lo entiendas de una vez bobo; me enamoré de ti. ¿Ya captaste?

Mikey: Creo que sí.

Abril: Y… ¿qué piensas Mikey?

Mikey: Primero: wow. Segundo: no hacemos mala pareja y…

Leo y Raph: Aaaayyy, ya te atrapamos Mikey.

Mikey: ¡¿Qué?! –dice muy rojo como un tomate.

Donnie: ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te gusta Irma?

Mikey: Porque yo tampoco lo sabía… hasta… que… me besó.

Casey: ¡Oh bravo! ¡Esto sí es telenovela ahora!

Leo: Ni que lo digas.

Casey: ¡Qué desgracia con ustedes dos! –dice mirando a Leo y a Raph.

Raph: ¡¿Ahora qué hicimos?!

Casey: ¡Sus dos hermanos menores ya les ganaron! Porque parece que ya tienen novia.

Irma: Entonces… ¿qué piensas de esto Mikey?

Mikey: Que… ¿también me gustas?

Irma: ¿No mientes?

Mikey: No. ¿Quieres ser… mi… novia?

(**N/A:** Creo que hice todo muy rápido, pero ya qué)

Irma: Claro que sí –dice dándole un beso en su mejilla.

Abril: ¡Aw, qué lindo!

Donnie: ¡Beso, beso, beso!

Casey: Oigan, no quieran esquivar el tema ustedes.

Irma: Sí, es tu turno Donnie.

Donnie: ¿De qué?

Leo: De ya sabes qué.

Donnie: Miren, no es muy elegante ni nada hacerlo así, pero ya qué… Abril…

Abril: ¿Sí?

Donnie: ¿Quieres… ser… ya sabes… mi… novia? –dice tragando saliva.

Abril: Claro que sí –dice llendo a abrazarlo.

Mikey: ¡Aw, qué romántico!

Irma: ¡Beso, beso, beso!

Todos: ¡Beso, beso, beso!

Abril y Donnie se besan.

Casey: Bien, ya que las dos chicas que conozco ya no están disponibles, urge que tengan a su hermana perdida, porque su hermana Karai a veces me da miedo.

Raph: ¡Por favor! ¿Estás desesperado por tener pareja o qué?

Casey: No es justo que dos de mis amigos ya tengan novia y este galán no.

Leo: En cuanto a nuestra "hermana perdida", ni siquiera sabemos si existe, y… ¿por qué te asusta Karai?

Casey: Podrá ser tan bonita como Abril o cualquier chica, pero… no es mi tipo.

Entonces llega el maestro Splinter.

Splinter: ¿Ya vamos a cenar?

Todos: ¡Claro!

Y así, todos tienen una gran cena y pasan una feliz Navidad.

FIN.

**¿Qué tal les pareció el fic? Hermoso, ¿no? (Nota: leer lo siguiente porque es IMPORTANTE)**

**Realmente no sé cómo vean las tortugas a Tang Shen y a Miwa, ni cómo vea Leo a Karai después de enterarse que es la hija de Splinter, pero me parece muy lindo que la vean como su mamá, y por eso el fic es así, pero esperemos a ver qué dice Nickelodeon sobre cómo ven las tortu a la esposa e hija de su maestro y padre.**

**Como me gusta Apritello, me gustó variar el fic así, no sin antes que hubiera una relación entre Abril y Casey.**

**Otra idea que me agradó fue lo de ese rumorcito de Internet de que Irma supuestamente es para Mikey, y por eso la agregué a la historia. Pero de lo que estoy segura es que Irma saldrá en la segunda temporada, aunque no sea un personaje femenino tan importante como Abril.**

**Créanme que hasta yo me asusté de lo que se me ocurrió si es que en la serie llegara a existir Venus de Milo y su supuesta "relación" con Casey; primero se me ocurrió que fuera él quien se enamorara de Venus, pero me parece mucho más lógico que sea ella quien se enamore a primera vista de Casey Jones, de todas formas, él es guapo. Preferiría que, si ella llega a la serie de Nick, que o se quede con Casey, o sin pareja, o con alguien más, pero que no se quede con NINGUNA de las tortugas, porque para mí, son HERMANOS DE SANGRE. Además, si ella se enamorara de Casey justo en el momento en que él sostiene una relación amorosa con Abril, tanto ella como Donnie estarían en una situación difícil respecto a sus sentimientos: un hermano y una hermana enamorados de dos chicos que son pareja. ¡Qué drama para la serie! ¡Sería asombrosamente sentimental!**

**Realmente esperaría que Karai se entere de la verdad, y deje el clan del pie y se una a las tortu: ella siempre ha hecho de mala en las series anteriores de las tortugas, pero en esta de Nick no es su culpa, y me encantaría que se hiciera de los buenos.**

**Déjenme sus opiniones de todo lo que acaban de leer sobre Tang Shen; Irma y Mikey; Venus de Milo y de que Karai se haga buena. Si quieren opinen en sus reviews, o me los mandan por PMs. La razón por la que dejo todo eso escrito en negrita, es porque quiero expresar mi opinión, y quiero que también opinen… así que… por fa porfa porfa ¡no me fallen!**

**Esperando sus respuestas y opiniones, me despido, no sin antes insistir en que sigan mis historias.**

**¡Adiós! ¡Y feliz y próspero año 2,014!**


End file.
